gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
On Melancholy Hill
On Melancholy Hill" es la décima canción del álbum de Gorillaz, Plastic Beach. La canción es el segundo sencillo del álbum. En una entrevista con los creadores de Gorillaz, Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, anunciaron que On Melancholy Hill remplazaría a Superfast Jellyfish como el segundo sencillo, Superfast Jellyfish saldría después. Originalmente la canción era para The Good, The Bad and The Queen de Damon Albarn. Letra Up on melancholy hill There's a plastic tree Are you here with me Just looking out on the day Of another dream Well you can't get what you want But you can get me So let's set up and see 'Cause you are my medicine When you're close to me When you're close to me So call in the submarine 'round the world will go Does anybody know If we're looking out on the day Of another dream If you can't get what you want Then you come with me Up on melancholy hill Sits the manatee? Just looking out on the day When you're close to me When you're close to me When you're close to me Video Participacion: *0:12 Noodle *1:18 Murdoc *1:22 2D *1:23 Noodle Androide *2:03 Lou Reed *2:07 Gruff Rhys *2:11 Snoop Dogg *2:17 Mick﻿ Jones y Paul Simonon *2:33 Medusas superrapidas *2:45 De La Soul *3:16 Russel *3:39 Boogieman (Alias: Sun Moon Stars) Sinopsis El video empieza con Noodle en un crucero (llamado Harriet M.), un marino entra en el cuarto donde se encuentra ella y le informa que hay piratas atacando el barco y que él está encargado de escoltarla a los botes salvavidas, ella entonces saca una metralleta que tiene en una maleta y sale disparando contra los aviones que están atacando a la nave. Noodle se encarga de tirar abajo un avión pero no tiene tiempo suficiente para disparar al otro, el otro avión deja caer una bomba en el barco. A medida que el barco se hunde, se ve a Noodle que sube a un bote salvavidas con sólo su guitarra y algunos suministros. Mientras tanto Murdoc, 2D y Cyborg Noodle que viajan a través de las profundidades del océano con una flota de embarcaciones, principalmente con todos los colaboradores que ayudaron a hacer el álbum (aparecen Lou Reed, Gruff Rhys, Snoop Dogg, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon y De La Soul), De La Soul en su submarino matan un par de medusas (idénticas a las de la imagen de Superfast Jellyfish). Luego Murdoc ve un Manatí sentado con una sombrilla y un sombrero en lo alto de una meseta de plástico y ordena a Cyborg Noodle que el submarino salga a flote. Paralelamente, Noodle sigue flotando a la deriva en su bote salvavidas cuando una silueta se acerca bajo el mar, la silueta resulta ser Russel que ahora es un gigante (debido a los desechos tóxicos que ingirió mientras nadaba hacia Plastic Beach) y la levanta en su cabeza con bote y todo. Ya en Plastic Beach, los submarinos se levantan a la superficie, donde un gran manatí está sentado sobre una meseta de altura. Murdoc ve a por un telescopio a la figura sombría del primer video Stylo inclinado sobre la criatura y da órdenes de Cyborg Noodle para atacarlo. Cyborg Noodle dispara a la figura pero las balas solo le rasgan la capa. La sombra agarra el manatí y se zambulle en el océano y la niebla empieza a despejarse revelando la imponente silueta de Plastic Beach. Esto pasa directamente después del video Stylo, esto se puede ver en el submarino tiburón (el mismo en que se convierte el auto de aquel video), Cyborg Noodle se recupera del disparo que tenía en la cabeza y vomita un pulpo y 2D todavía lleva puesta una máscara de payaso. Sin embargo, no hay tanto en 3-D como en Stylo lo único que esta en 3-D es Noodle Androide. Curiosidades *Se dice que cuando se va la luz en el H.Marriem. el marino se cambia de puerta. Lista de reproduccion Presentacion en vivo 293px 293px 293px 293px Remixes 293px http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T4oNJYQJzw Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Plastic Beach (Album) Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones